


Frieren

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Duo Black Paladins, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, dangerously close to hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro and Keith go on a mission together scouting out a frozen planet. When the power shuts down and they're left freezing while waiting for help, they'll have to do something to keep warm.





	Frieren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toorunee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, you filthy animals! And a very special Christmas shoutout to Tooru-Nee! It's been a lot of fun being your secret santa! I hope all of you have had a wonderful and happy holiday season!

_When they both felt the new_ bond, they knew.

The Black Lion only trusted Paladins that were selfless. In their own ways, Shiro and Keith both shared that quality. They complemented each other, filling in the holes that would normally have been left unpatched without the two of them together.

Allura and Coran had never seen anything like it, but it warmed everyone’s hearts knowing that Keith could still stay near the other Paladins when needed for a mission. It worked much more fluidly, now that Shiro and Keith were both piloting the Black Lion.

With that bond grew and even stronger one between the two of them. That’s the kind of bond that would mostly show up whenever they were alone, behind closed doors. Neither of them wouldn’t have wanted this going any differently, content that there was a way for them to be together without loose ends.

It was perfect.

\--

_“Paladins, we need to conduct further_ expeditions scouting out planets that are now part of the coalition,” Allura begins. She shows several different coordinates on the hologram. “Several of these planets are alive, much like the Balmera. We need to know how they function, as well as if there any inhabitants.”

“Consider it done,” Shiro proclaims as he looks over the different planets. “How should we split up?”

“We first thought about splitting up based off the Lion’s attributes.” Pidge starts looking through her spreadsheets. “But some of them have specific… quirks. However, everything has been settled out. We’ll be set by partnered groups, so that none of us are alone when we go there.”

“Precisely. Pidge and Hunk will be accompanying each other while visiting Letchua, which is on the other side of the Quadron. The population’s small, but they’re benign. Letchuans are known for being attune with the planet’s elements.”

Hunk looks visibly relieved. “That should be no problem for us, right Pidge?”

“Right!” she beams.

“Lance and I will be heading towards Excilion. They’re diplomatic and share a similar symbiotic relationship that the Balmerans had. As for the Black Paladins, Shiro and Keith will be scouting on Frieren.”

“Frieren?” Hunk tilts his head. “What’s up with that one?”

Pidge zooms in on the coordinates for Frieren. “It’s a planet made entirely of ice. There are no known inhabitants, but Allura wants to scout it in case they find anything.”

“That sounds like fun,” Lance gawks. “Why can’t we go there instead, Allura?”

“The planet is known to be incredibly hostile, not just with its frigid weather. Most explorers and pilots that have visited this planet never returned. It’s also known for being adverse towards technology.”

“We should give this planet a chance,” Shiro insists. “We’re the Paladins of Voltron. Maybe things will work out differently.”

She gives a curt nod. “Whether the difference is good or bad, we’ll need a full report. After our scouting is done, we’ll meet back at the Castle of Lions for an overview.”

“Consider it done.” Shiro’s confident smile stretches from ear to ear. It’s such a sight for Keith to behold.

He’s stayed pretty much silent during their meeting, but he’s more than proved his status in the group already. Just like Shiro, he has his armor on already, his helmet under the crook of his arm. He feels proud that he doesn’t have to _prove_ how set he is in his role as co-leader.

The six Paladins disperse, with the couple hurrying into Black. The coordinates are already programmed in, so once they’re strapped into their seats together, they take off.

\--

_Frieren is this delosate, icy wasteland_. If there’s any life on this planet at all, they’d have to be able to withstand dangerous terrain. Shiro and Keith both decide to stay inside the lion, knowing that once exposed they probably won’t stand a chance. They’re just mere mortals, after all.

“Pidge and Allura are right,” Keith muses as they’re traveling just above the ground. “There are no signs of inhabitants. I don’t see any chances of us making settlements or sentries here in the future.”

“It was worth a shot.” Shiro shrugs. “At least, now we know a little more about other allied planets. We’d just better hope that the Galra won’t try pulling any funny business with this one.”

He knows that he’s teasing, but Keith can’t help but scoff. “Just watch them try. They’ll freeze their asses off here.”

They resume their scans, making a plan to leave the atmosphere after they’ve gone through a majority of the planet from above. It’s good enough that they know what the conditions are like, but it’d be better if they can at least find a _trace_ of hospitable places here. Even now, there are none to be seen.

The next thing they know, there’s a sudden gush of wind. As soon as it makes its impact on the Black Lion, everything from within shuts off.

“What the—?” Keith looks around worriedly as they’re starting to plummet, right from the sky.

“Keith, hold on!” Shiro hurries to keep him fastened in his seat within his hold, even with him being securely strapped in already. The extra protection can go a long way, it seems.

Either way, Keith appreciates that he has someone to hold onto. Panic quickly rises from the pit of his stomach as they hit the ground hard. The entire ship shakes from the impact, jostling them both.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Keith stammers as he tries to look at the map again. He’s frustrated when he doesn’t get a single response.

Shiro shifts into his seat to try the same thing. His concentration isn’t nearly enough, though, even with Keith assisting him as best he can. There’s no response.

The lion is completely locked out.

“Everything’s frozen,” Keith gasps.

Once again, Shiro tries in vain to get them out of here. To make things worse, the power completely shuts down for good. There’s nothing more that they can do.

“Shit!” Shiro groans and slumps back in his seat.

Unrelenting, Keith keeps trying to bring Black back to life. Anything he can think of. In the end, nothing works. They’re stuck!

“Keith, see if you can get a distress signal out to the other Paladins. I need to look for any backup power so that we have some heat.”

The maps aren’t working, among everything else. “Team, can you hear me? It’s Keith. Do you read me?”

He hears nothing but static, and he’s already frustrated.

“Hello?” He groans. “We’re trapped on a frozen wasteland, and it’s freezing!”

Still static.

He hears Shiro’s chuckle behind him. “If that first message didn’t go through, that second one sure as hell didn’t.”

He drags his hands over his face. “What do you suggest then?”

“What else is there to do? We won’t survive out there.” Shiro returns to his seat. “We just have to wait for help.”

“Wait?” He scoffs. “Who knows how long that’ll take.”

“Excilion is the closest one to Frieren. We just have to hope that if they heard our signal or track our last known coordinates, Allura and Lance will both come to help free us. Lance will thaw us out, and we can get out of here while Black warms up.”

His hand clasps Shiro’s shoulder, and he starts to shiver, already cold. “I’m pretty sure you officially hold the world record for the fastest strategist in the universe.”

“I’ll wear that title with pride,” he grins.

“However, there’s just one flaw. What do we do in the meantime?” he pries.

“The only thing left to do now: We try to keep warm.”

\--

_It’s fucking freezing in here._

_They_ don’t have any blankets to keep them warm. They’ve been shivering in their chairs for what feels like hours. If Keith moves even an inch in his spot, he’s shocked by a sudden chill that instantly makes him regret his decision.

“W-we’ll… f-f-freeze to death— out here.” Keith’s teeth are chattering as he tries to talk, his fingers growing numb even while he’s trying to rub his arms for some sort of friction.

Shiro, being used to difficult living conditions, seems far less cold that Keith is. Lucky bastard.

“We need to keep close to each other.” Keith can detect a cold tremor in his voice, but it’s more controlled. “Our body heat will stave off the cold for a little bit.”

“W-what heat?!” It’s a lot louder of a response than Keith intended. He barks out a laugh, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he shivers again. “F-fuck, Shiro…”

He watches him get down to the ground. What gets his eyes wide is when he starts to strip off his armor.

“S-sh-shi-Shir—!” He gasps as his teeth clack together with an undesirable sound to boot. “A-are you c-c-crazy?!”

“Possibly,” he chuckles, his chest perked up from the sudden cold once his torso’s exposed. Keith can’t take his eyes off him.

What could induce shyness and insecurity within the two of them is now so familiar that they barely catch a hint of self-consciousness when they’re exposed to each other. Keith’s starting to get the right idea in his head: If he gets naked with Shiro right now, he won’t feel cold anymore. If anything, that’s pretty hot of a concept. Well, it’s all for safety reasons and preventing hypothermia, of course. He would _never_ get such a dirty idea like that when they’re that close to death.

Actually…

Okay, maybe he probably shouldn’t have taken his clothes off as quickly as he did, because now he’s even colder than before.

“Oohhh, _shit!_ ” he cries and shivers, hurrying to move closer to Shiro.

“What changed your mind?” he teases.

“T-that’s between me and… m-m-my subconscious,” he mutters.

Shiro pauses and clicks his tongue. “What a frisky subconscious you have, then.”

“S-sh-shut _up!_ ”

He shivers further into Shiro’s embrace. He takes their clothing and wraps them around their bodies like makeshift blankets. Well, as much as he can. They’re not exactly large enough to accommodate for the both of them like that.

“Feeling better?” Shiro murmurs after a while, his teasing tone long gone and replaced with one full of warmth and concern for the other.

Keith nods, his face burrowed into his chest. “H-how are you so warm?”

“Guess I just have that effect on certain people,” he murmurs simply.

“Certain, meaning me?” he jokes.

He doesn’t get a verbal answer, but he _does_ get a kiss to his forehead that starts to warm him right up. In more places than one.

It sends another shiver down his spine when Shiro’s kisses slowly move down to his next, but this time it’s not from the freezing cold that really should be killing them right now. They’re probably just too focused on themselves to notice that tiny fact.

“So… we should do an activity to keep our hearts from slowing down.”

“Why, Takashi Shirogane,” Keith gasps. “Now, I don’t wanna make any assumptions here, but I think you’re trying to seduce me.” He can’t help but snort. “Pervert.”

“Says you,” he smirks before giving him a kiss. “I can feel your chub on my leg.”

His face goes dark as he hides it back into his chest. He’s shaking his head from embarrassment, but he doesn’t deny that fact. Yes, his mind has been far down south ever since he suggested this as a way to keep warm. Plus, the thought of being dangerously close to freezing to death while having sex is a turn-on that one should definitely not have. But while it’s here, Keith wants to embrace it.

“W-well hey, whatever keeps you warm.” It comes out a lot less confident than he intended, but _boy_ is he more than ready for it. He can’t just ignore such an invitation!

“I should say whatever keeps _you_ warm, babe.”

_Babe._ Keith’s sure that his heart just stopped hearing that come out of Shiro’s mouth. It’s been so long since he called him that. He can’t even remember the last time he did. But hearing that old pet name gives him a rush, embracing this minute form of affection as he lies back on the cold ground.

He immediately shudders that the touch, but Shiro cradles him while resting their clothing underneath him to act as a buffer. When Keith’s about to question why he’s not putting anything over his own back, Shiro chases that thought away by kissing him hard.

It’s then that Keith realizes how touch starved he is. His hands are numb, and he’s fighting with his senses so he can feel himself scrambling to get a hold of Shiro’s body. His eyes flutter closed, and he gives in almost immediately. He doesn’t even need to be told twice. His mouth opens for Shiro when he wants to run his tongue up the roof of his mouth. He relaxes underneath him so that Shiro can manipulate his position to how he sees fit. He feels helpless, but it’s in the best kind of way.

Not only does he rely on Shiro to keep him warm, but he’s _begging_ for it, using his eyes to lure him in further and his shivering pants to entice him. The best part is that all of it works.

“Do we even have any lube or stuff?”

“We really shouldn’t,” Shiro teases. “But I’ve got a few things.” He bashfully reaches over and grabs a bottle, putting it in Keith’s view.

“You devil!” he smirks and loops his arms over his shoulders to pull him closer again. A few more kisses should sedate him for now. His face is beet read as Shiro keeps his legs bent back. For now, he’s feeling comfortable in the cold, with the clothing underneath him and his lover’s body heat radiating from above him. How is he _so warm?_

Well, so long as the Galra arm doesn’t touch him. Any other time, he’d love to feel the prosthesis on his body. But for right now, it’s far too icy to the touch! Then again, some partial contrast sounds pretty interesting. He’ll keep that to himself, though.

He’d expected the liquid to be a lot colder as Shiro lathers his fingers up and teases the rim of his hole. His first instinct is to arch right up into his hand. As his breath hitches, Shiro’s first finger slowly presses in. A little too slowly for his lacking, if anyone were to ask him. Keith grins up at him regardless, wiggling his hips into it as a way to persuade him.

“Shiro…” he whines as he props himself up on his elbows, begging for more contact. “We’ll… g-get colder, the more you tease.”

He seems to be pondering that idea, and Keith’s glare narrows. He has no choice but to lie back on the floor and hope for that he’ll take his advice.

“You’re right,” he hums. After a painful couple seconds of hesitation, he picks up the pace. He second finger goes in alongside the first, and then a third not too long after. He’s quickly getting the idea.

Keith’s so proud of him!

They’re all alone on this deserted planet, slowly freezing to death as they wait for help. With them being all alone out here, Keith’s unashamed to let out louder moans than usual. The thought of that was a little embarrassing to think about, he has to admit, but the response he gets from Shiro when he makes his noises lets him know it’s all worth it.

He loves him.

It all goes by in such a blur, and he barely registers when it’s time for them to start. But damn, he knows he’s ready for it.

Feeling so empty makes him realize again how cold he is. His teeth begin to chatter as he reaches out for Shiro. He starts to feel a little more vulnerable with the way Shiro’s looking down at him, like he’s starved and holding back. He reassures his worries with a slow kiss.

“Would it be okay if it’s a little rough?” he asks softly as he finally mounts him.

He quickly nods. The more friction, the better! “Y-yes, keep me warm.”

His eyes widen as he already feels Shiro push in. It’s incredible, how much he’s missed feeling his lover inside him. And Shiro was worried about being too rough. He’s been craving this for so long that he nearly forgot how badly he wanted it.

Sure, it’s rough, but it’s _hot._ The friction is keeping him warm, and the heat is still radiating. It’s above him, _inside him,_ and the moments are flying by in such a blur. That’s quite a wild way to start a fire.

“F-fuck!” He can’t help but start crying out, his voice cracking in a couple instances where it’s just too good. Shiro’s thrusts are erratic, and when he tries looking down at the view it looks like his hips are gyrating far too fast for the human eye to catch a good glimpse of them. The wind gets knocked out of him when his hand comes down on his chest, applying so much pressure that he’s afraid for a split second that his ribs are going to crack.

The brief anxiety is enough to help push him over the edge.

“C-clo—!” He can barely speak, even as he’s trying to warn him. He wants to come— _needs_ to. It’s becoming so much that he won’t last for much longer.

He’s never tumbled to the edge this quickly before in his life. He clenches around Shiro tightly and hears him moan out above him. Keith is about to beg once more, hoping he’ll be more coherent the second time around. But it’s too much. His mouth is open wide with not a single sound coming out.

“Shir… _T-Takashi! Ahh!”_ He screams without shame. He can barely feel his hands gripping at Shiro’s back, all his senses shutting down as he comes. The heat keeps his muscles tense, and even while he’s going through his orgasm Shiro is _still_ relentless.

He can go as hard as he wants, Keith thinks to himself. He deserves to let go for once. He feels himself pulsing while clenching around him still, but he’ll deal with taking care of himself later.

Keith doesn’t notice the moment that Shiro pulls out. All he senses is sudden emptiness and hot, wet spurts of Shiro’s come on his stomach. He feels like goo, barely registering what’s going on around him at this point. He’s far too sedated, dreading the cold he’ll soon feel after their experience.

“…Keith? Are you okay?”

Shiro’s speaking to him, but he’s slowly losing consciousness. Driven to exhaustion, he’s ready to rest. Eventually the other Paladins will find them, right?

“Keith. Babe, you need to stay awake,” he murmurs and briefly tries cleaning him up before helping him get dressed. Keith’s heart’s still pounding in his ears. “We can rest once we’re off this planet.”

“Nooo,” he whines, already starting to feel the burn from how rough his treatment was. “How dare you.”

“I’m sorry, babe.” His voice is soothingly warm, his lips brushing against his temple. “It shouldn’t be too long now. I hope.”

Keith can’t help the smile forming on his face. Shiro’s rubbing his back, and he feels safe and comforted. Even if he’s not entirely warm anymore, the whole experience was worth it.

Despite Shiro’s humble request, he can’t help but fall asleep in his arms.

\--

_“Hang on, Keith. We’re going home.”_

When he wakes up again, he sees the lights turning back on in the ship. He’s already strapped in, his vision blurry as he tries making sense of the situation. Keith has never felt so cold. He’s _so,_ so cold…

He can hear Lance saying something over their radios, but he can’t quite catch it. Just as quickly as he’d woken up, he goes right back to sleep.

\--

_After receiving many luxurious bedsheets and_ a heated drink from Hunk, Keith starts to feel a lot better. Fuck the cold. He’s never going on a planet like that again. He doesn’t care if the Paladins are needed. He knows better now.

“You look a lot better.”

Keith’s a bit startled, and he looks up to see Shiro by the door. The relief feels even warmer than this well-deserved treatment.

“Yeah. I _do_ feel a lot better.” He smiles. “It’ll help even more if you come over here.”

“Of course,” he hums as he moves closer. When Shiro comes on the bed, he shifts behind him, and Keith adjusts his posture to lie back against him.

He nuzzles into his hold and rests against his shoulder. Both his hands are soothing over him, feeling the aches of being cold and sore slowly melting away. It’s the kind of reassurance he needs that he’s okay. All the more reasons to be reminded of how much Shiro adores him.

“Mmm…” Their smiles are contagious, and Keith’s is plastered on his face while he can feel himself doze just a little. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

Keith feels him kiss his hair, and he has all the warm thoughts he’ll need to forget all about the inhumane temperatures on Frieren.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.come/wandering_tiff)


End file.
